


I miss you

by jenngps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenngps/pseuds/jenngps
Summary: I miss you. And i'm sorry, I just don't know how to deal with this.





	I miss you

this is a modern fairytale. no happy endinds, no winds ins our sails.

 

Era uma noite consideravelmente fria. Uma das mais frias dos últimos meses. Mas o álcool correndo em suas veias espantava os calafrios que tentavam atravessar seu corpo. Ele já havia perdido a noção de quanto tempo estava encostado naquele balcão, observando vagamente as pessoas se aproximarem, pegarem suas bebidas e se afastarem. Também não lembrava de quantas cervejas já havia entornado garganta abaixo. Sua mente não estava ali. Meses assim, dividido entre caçadas e noites perdidas nos bares da cidade. Algumas madrugadas de sexo sujo, outras acordado e jogado em qualquer cômodo do bunker.

Dean não se importava mais com muita coisa além de Sam. Mas, considerando que a vida deles estava estranhamente calma nos últimos meses, desde que mataram Miguel e Castiel resolveu passar um tempo com Jake longe dali, não estava tendo tantas preocupações. A não ser as de habitual: vampiros, lobisomens, wendigos e outros monstros perturbando o sossego das cidades.

Ah. Havia ela. A razão das noites em claro e das constantes madrugadas embriagado.

Sempre que sua mente trazia ela de volta, ele se esforçava para esquecer. E assim tem sido há mais de um ano. Quem diria que Dean Winchester pudesse realmente manter uma garota em sua cabeça por mais de alguns meses? Cada vez que ele se forçava a esquecê-la, ela voltava com intensidade para seus pensamentos. Era uma maldição.

Era errado. E por isso ele não podia. Se sentia sujo. Exceto quando estavam próximos o suficiente para ele esquecer de tudo ao seu redor. Mas já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez.

Parado ali naquele bar, depois de um flerte qualquer com a garçonete, ele decidiu voltar para o bunker. Deixou o dinheiro sobre o balcão e pegou o papel com o número da mulher de suas mãos. Soltou um sorriso descarado que foi retribuído, mas o sorriso sumiu e uma expressão de surpresa surgiu em seu rosto no momento em que se virou para deixar o bar e seus olhos encontraram com o motivo de seus pensamentos mais impróprios.

\- Dean. – Ela estremeceu.

Já havia se passado muito tempo. Um ano é muito tempo. Mas ela continuava igual. Incrivelmente bonita como da última vez que se viram. A única diferença era o cabelo que passava da cintura agora. E um corte em sua bochecha que ele deduziu ser de uma caçada provavelmente recente.

\- Ei, Claire. – Ele sentiu um calafrio atravessar sua espinha e se amaldiçoou por isso. – Já faz um tempo.

A tristeza transpareceu em sua voz.

\- É. – Ela sorriu fracamente. – Como está Sam? Ele está aqui?

\- Não, sou só eu. Mas ele está bem.

\- Claro. – Ela notou o papel na mão esquerda de Dean, com o número telefônico em evidência. – É bem a sua cara isso.

Dean baixou o olhar por alguns segundos. Não sabia como ter uma conversa tranquila com ela há muito tempo. As últimas vezes que estiveram juntos foram baseadas em desejo, negação e brigas.

\- O que está fazendo na cidade? – Ele mudou o rumo da conversa.

\- Em uma caçada. Vampiros. 

\- E foi tudo bem?

\- Eram muitos mas eu consegui sim. – Claire passou seu polegar sobre o ferimento em seu rosto. 

\- Precisa cuidar desse corte.

\- Tá tudo bem. – Ela desconversou. – Você sabe, eu não sou mais uma garotinha, sei me cuidar. Mas eu já te disse isso algumas vezes, certo? – A mágoa transpareceu em suas palavras. 

\- Claire. – Ele suspirou pesadamente. Seus olhos encontraram os de Claire.

\- Enfim, só estou passando essa noite. Amanhã volto pra casa.

\- Como está Jody? Alex?

\- Tudo bem. Ela tem perguntando por você.

\- É, estou devendo uma visita. – Dean passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Era impressionante como ele conseguia ficar mais bonito com o tempo. Já havia chegado aos 40 e continuava fodidamente atraente. Claire odiava o fato de como ele conseguia ficar tentador naquela camisa preta e jeans surrado. Ele não precisava de mais nada.

\- Onde está ficando? – Dean questionou.

\- Em um hotel aqui perto. Passei pra pegar um lanche e uma bebida. Já estou voltando.

\- Está bebendo então. – Ele disse em tom de reprovação.

\- Eu tenho 23, Dean. – Ela riu com sarcasmo. – Você nunca vai parar de me ver como uma criança?

\- Esquece isso. – Dean sabia que aquela frase definitivamente os levaria para uma discussão em algum momento. – Por que não vai para o bunker comigo?

Claire arqueou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços. Aos olhos de Dean, de uma forma fodidamente sexy.

\- Não precisa passar a noite em uma espelunca qualquer. Lá você pode ter uma noite melhor. E Sam está lá. Provavelmente dormindo, mas amanhã cedo você toma café com a gente e aproveita pra ver ele. – Dean se explicou.

\- É melhor não. – Claire se afastou dele e foi até o balcão do bar.

\- Por favor. – Dean insistiu e ela se virou para olhá-lo. – Não gosto de te ver sozinha nesses lugares.

\- Posso cuidar de mim mesma, Dean. – Foi ríspida.

\- Eu sei. Mas Jody ficaria mais tranquila se soubesse que está com a gente. – Ele continuou insistindo, olhando-a nos olhos.

Por uns segundos, Claire pareceu pensar. Com certeza ela dormiria muito melhor no bunker do que no hotel caindo aos pedaços que ela se hospedou. Mas era definitivamente uma má ideia ir para a casa de Dean Winchester com Dean Winchester. Todo esse tempo longe dele, tentando desesperadamente arrancá-lo de seus pensamentos. E quando ela pensa que pode estar perto de conseguir, esbarra com o filho da puta em um bar qualquer.

Mas era verdade que ela sentia muita saudade de Sam e queria revê-lo. Ele era definitivamente como um irmão mais velho protetor. Ela tentou por muito tempo enxergar Dean dessa forma, mas a forma como se olhavam e como ela estremecia quando ele se aproximava muito ou a tocava, a impedia. Dean era muito mais que um irmão mais velho pra ela.

\- Tudo bem. Sinto falta de Sam de qualquer forma. Mas você parece ter um compromisso em mãos, tô errada? – Claire apontou para o papel com o telefone da garçonete.

\- Não agora. – Dean enfiou o papel no bolso de traz da calça jeans e tirou as chaves do Impala do outro bolso. – Vamos então?

Claire assentiu e eles partiram do bar, lado a lado, mas em silêncio. Era insuportavelmente estranha a situação dos dois. Há um ano atrás, quando Claire passou dois meses junto dos Winchester no bunker para aprender mais sobre caças, ela e Dean criaram uma forte amizade. Uma amizade que foi se transformando em um afeto perigoso. Passou a ser difícil conviverem juntos. Porque eles queriam, mas não podiam. Claire não dava a mínima para a diferença de idade mas para Dean, aquilo era quase como um crime. Ele jamais poderia se envolver com a garota que conheceu quando criança, reencontrou ainda adolescente e a viu se tornar uma adulta incrivelmente forte. Ela podia não ser filha de Castiel, mas era de Jimmy, e ainda assim, era muito ligada a Cass. Além disso, Claire era a família de Jody, e ele simplesmente não conseguia imaginar decepcioná-los assim. Corromper a garotinha que viram crescer e vencer seus próprios demônios. Não, Dean não podia se envolver.

Mas ele queria mais que tudo.

Eles entraram no Impala e foram até o hotel que Claire se hospedara para buscar suas coisas. Claire decidiu deixar seu carro por lá e pegá-lo na manhã seguinte para viajar. Depois de acertar a conta com o recepcionista, ela e Dean voltaram para o carro e permaneceram em silêncio durante toda a viagem até o bunker. Quinze minutos depois, chegaram ao destino.

Dean adentrou o bunker e deu espaço para Claire o acompanhar. Ela entrou, com sua mochila em um dos ombros, e passou longos segundos olhando ao redor, notando como tudo parecia estranhamente no lugar desde que ela foi embora.

\- Uau, nada mudou. – Claire o olhou e percebeu que ele já a observava há um tempo. – Aposto que Sam ainda te obriga a organizar suas bagunças.

Dean soltou uma risada e Claire riu junto. Momentos raros.

\- É, ele faz sim. – O silêncio voltou a perturbá-los. Os olhos estavam fixos um no outro.

\- Bom, acho melhor eu ir deitar. Amanhã vou ir embora cedo.

Dean continuou a olhá-la por alguns segundos e ela pôde jurar que ele estava pensando em algo para dizer. Mas Dean simplesmente assentiu e caminhou para a escada que dava acesso aos quartos. 

Claire o acompanhou e foram em silêncio até um dos quartos livres do bunker. Haviam muitos quartos naquele lugar enorme. Dean entrou no que Claire costumava ficar quando estava morando com ele e Sam. Involuntariamente, memórias vieram à mente dos dois.

\- Bom, descanse. – Descansou observou-a deixar a mochila sobre o criado mudo. – Qualquer coisa você sabe onde vou estar.

\- Obrigada, Dean. – Claire sorriu fracamente. Os momentos vividos entre os dois passavam como um maldito filme em sua cabeça e ela não conseguiria ficar ali olhando pra ele por muito tempo sem transparecer. Embora já estivesse transparecendo.

Dean olhou-a por mais alguns segundos. Ele realmente queria dizer algo. Mas tanto tempo havia se passado. O melhor a se fazer era continuar tentando esquecê-la e não fazer nenhuma merda que o faria se arrepender depois.

Ela estava muito linda aquela noite.

Ele passou pela porta, puxando a maçaneta para fechá-la.

Mas ele nunca conseguia seguir a maldita razão de qualquer forma.

\- Eu sinto sua falta. – Disse, entrando novamente no quarto e olhando-a. – Sinto muito sua falta, Claire.

Ela perdeu o ar por alguns segundos. Ele não podia fazer aquilo com ela. Aquele jogo. De novo.

\- Dean, não. – Ela desviou o olhar do dele. – Por favor.

E as memórias da última vez que estiveram juntos a invadiram.

 

"- Vai se foder, Dean. – Ela tirava suas roupas das gavetas do criado mudo freneticamente. Estava furiosa. – Você me fez entrar nesse maldito jogo e simplesmente não consegue aguentar as suas próprias merdas. Foge como um moleque assustado.

\- A gente não pode, porra . – Ele puxou-a pelo braço,ficando frente a frente. - Você não entende?

\- Por que não? – Ela gritou. – Porque você tá com medo do que os outros vão pensar? Eu pensei que você fosse mais adulto.

\- Eu sou adulto. – Ele bufou. – E você é uma menina. É exatamente esse o problema. Eu sinto muito, eu só não sei como lidar com isso.

\- Para de me tratar como uma garotinha, Dean. – Ela puxou o braço, tentando se soltar da mão firme dele. – Eu já vou fazer 22 anos, pelo amor de Deus.

\- O que o Cass ia pensar? E a Jody? – Ele sussurrou.

\- Eu não dou a mínima. É a minha vida. 

Ela puxou o braço com mais força e se soltou, voltando a tirar suas roupas do criado e jogando-as sobre a cama.

\- Não vai embora. – A voz de Dean soou embargada.

\- Não dá. – Claire respirou fundo e o olhou. – Não consigo continuar aqui. Não consigo continuar acordando toda manhã fingindo que não sinto nada por você. Não consigo continuar vendo o covarde que você é.

\- O que você quer que eu faça?

\- Eu não sei Dean. Qualquer porra. Só não minta pra você mesmo.

\- Eu não tô mentindo, porra. Estou mantendo nós dois longe de problemas.

\- Na frente do Sam e do Cass, né? Porque você me trás problema o suficiente quando estamos sozinhos. – Claire suspirou pesadamente. – O jeito que você me olha, o jeito que sorri... no fundo, você me provoca. Como acha que fica a minha cabeça?

\- Eu vou tentar melhorar. 

\- Eu não quero que você melhore. Eu quero que você seja honesto com nós dois. E, como eu sei que você não vai fazer isso, eu não vou ficar aqui jogando o seu maldito joguinho.

\- Por favor, não vai embora. – Ele se aproximou dela e os corpos ficaram perigosamente próximos.

\- Então me faça ficar. – Ela disse, decidida.

\- Claire... – Era muito difícil pra ele. Ele era humano, porra. Claire tinha se tornado um vício pra Dean, uma droga. Mesmo eles nunca tendo trocado nenhum carinho além de leves toques um no outro. E ele tentava evitá-la, de todas as maneiras possíveis. Mas as vezes simplesmente não conseguia. Era tão errado.

\- Me faça ficar. – Ela sussurrou, sua respiração tocando o rosto de Dean por estar tão próxima ao corpo dele.

Ele mandou sua razão ir à merda.

Os lábios se encontraram e tudo ao redor parou naquele momento. As línguas se tocaram e o calor invadiu seus corpos. Um beijo tão desejado e tão evitado por tanto tempo. Era um toque suave mas tão intenso. As mãos de Dean envolveram a nuca de Claire e ela tocou as costas dele. Ele conseguia sentir o gosto dela e seu cheiro ao mesmo tempo. Era muito bom. O calor subia por ambos os corpos a medida com que o beijo ficava mais veloz. Ele soube ali, enquanto sua boca buscava desesperada pela dela, o porquê precisou fugir daquele sentimento por tanto tempo: porque, no momento que ele a tivesse, se tornaria totalmente preso àquela garota.

Quando foi preciso respirar, os lábios se separaram mas um suspiro de frustração escapou por eles. Eles se olharam por um longo tempo. Tanta coisa podia ser dita pelo olhar ali... tanto desejo, tanto medo. Por que precisava ser tão difícil?

Mas subitamente a porta do quarto se abriu e eles se afastaram o mais rápido que puderam. Sam apareceu, visivelmente confuso.

\- Eu ouvi os gritos. Estavam brigando de novo? – Sam indagou, a testa franzida.

\- Eu só estava avisando que vou embora, Sam. – Claire explicou.

Dean balançou negativamente a cabeça.

\- O que? Por quê? – Sam se espantou. – O que aconteceu?

\- Eu só... – ela olhou Dean - só preciso ir. Jody precisa de mim em casa, agora que Alex está trabalhando e entrando na faculdade de Medicina.

\- Eu entendo. – Sam suspirou. – Mas vamos sentir sua falta.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso. – Dean implorou com o olhar.

\- Preciso voltar a viver a minha vida. – Foi a última vez que ela se dirigiu a ele, antes de dizer adeus e ir embora do bunker naquela tarde."

 

\- Já faz muito tempo. – Claire disse, voltando ao presente.

\- Você nunca mais apareceu. – Dean estava visivelmente chateado.

\- O que você queria? Que eu voltasse, como uma boba apaixonada, e implorasse por você? – Claire foi ríspida.

\- Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer. 

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Dean. Você seguiu a sua vida. Eu vi hoje no bar. O Dean Winchester de sempre flertando, fodendo e depois não dando a mínima pras mulheres.

\- Eu queria que fosse diferente. Com a gente. – Ele se aproximou dela. – Se não fosse tão complicado...

\- Nunca foi complicado. 

\- Eu sempre quis ficar com você, Claire. 

\- Já faz um ano e você continua mentindo pra mim. – Ela se irritou.

\- Eu não estou mentindo. – Dean deu mais alguns passos e ficou em frente à ela. A respiração de Claire se acelerou. – É a nossa situação, Claire. Somos família. Somos muito próximos. Não podemos ser próximos dessa forma. 

\- Então o que você tá fazendo na minha frente dizendo que sente a minha falta? O que isso vai mudar? Só vai trazer sofrimento.

\- Eu tenho problemas em seguir minha própria razão.

Ele lentamente tocou o queixo de Claire. Ela ofegou.

\- Dean, eu não quero entrar nesse maldito jogo de novo. Eu não posso. – Ela sussurrou.

Ele respirou fundo e se afastou dela.

\- Me desculpe. Eu não quero te magoar.

\- Você me magoa fugindo de mim. 

Foi a vez de Claire se aproximar dele. Ela tocou em sua barba, acariciou por alguns segundos. Dean fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque.

\- Será que um dia você vai me ver como uma mulher?

Ele abriu os olhos e a encarou.

\- Eu já te vejo. Você é uma linda mulher, Claire.

O corpo dela estremeceu.

\- Então por que não podemos? – Ela subiu a mão para os cabelos dele, envolvendo seus dedos entre os fios.

\- Não faz isso. – Dean implorou, a voz oscilante.

\- Me queira como eu te quero, Dean. Por favor.

Ela disse, soltando o cabelo dele. Começou a tirar sua jaqueta e jogou-a no chão. O coração de Dean bateu freneticamente. Ela despiu-se da camiseta que vestia e desabotoou o sutiã. Em alguns segundos, Dean pôde ver seu corpo despido da cintura pra cima. Ela estava ali em sua frente. Nua. E ele não sabia o que dizer porque sua respiração estava muito difícil de sair e seu corpo pulsava fervorosamente.

\- Você é muito linda. – Ele estava extasiado.

\- Eu tô aqui, Dean. Não me deixe ir embora como da última vez. 

Ele não conseguia resistir. Não naquele momento. Definitivamente não era de ferro.

E ele a beijou. Não foi um beijo calmo nem delicado, foi um beijo feroz. Ela retribui com tamanha intensidade. Nenhum dos dois conseguia explicar a saudade que sentiram um do outro e esconderam por tanto tempo. Era a primeira vez que Dean tocava seu corpo e Claire podia jurar que suas pernas iriam perder o equilíbrio a qualquer momento. Ter aquele homem ali, provando-a pela primeira vez, era enlouquecedor. Ela iria enlouquecer e o levaria junto. Aquele momento proibido era muito melhor do que eles poderiam ter imaginado alguma vez. 

E que se foda todo o resto. Estavam ocupados demais pra pensar em como seria encarar um ao outro na manhã seguinte.


End file.
